


Winter Wonderland

by markijack



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markijack/pseuds/markijack
Summary: The Septic Egos have fun in the snow.





	Winter Wonderland

“The power’s out!” Marvin called to the house as a whole.

Doors opened and heads looked out. It was the middle of the day, so it was hard to tell. “Are you sure?” Chase asked.

“Yeah. I was watching TV.”

Sure enough, the clocks had stopped working and there was no light in the refrigerator.

“Must’ve been the snow.”

“Well, what are we supposed to do now?” Anti asked.

“What do you mean? It’s snowing! Let’s go outside!” Jackie said.

“I am not going out into that freezing cold to watch you losers make snow angels and shit.” 

“I have to take the demon’s side on this one,” Henrik said. “I have never enjoyed this weather and I am much too old to be playing in snow.”

“You two can stay inside. There’s ice cream in the freezer that will melt unless you eat it.”

“What about me?” Anti demanded.

“Why don’t you start a fire. You like doing that, and it’ll make the house nice and warm. Just keep it in the fireplace this time, yeah?” 

“I make no promises.”

So, twenty minutes later, everyone but Henrik and Anti was outside. Chase was pulling Robbie on a sled, Marvin and Jackie were collaborating on a snowman, and JJ was, in fact, making snow angels.

“What should we use for the face?”

“Maybe rocks for the eyes and mouth?” Chase suggested. “You want to find some rocks for the snowman, Robbie?”

As they dug through the snow, Chase felt something cold hit his shoulder. “Hey!”

JJ was laughing.

“Oh, you are so on!”

They hurled snowballs at each other, Jackie and Marvin trying desperately to keep them away from their beloved creation as they ran around dodging each others’ attacks. It was all fun and games until they heard a loud “Hey!” from behind them; it seemed Anti had been walking out to see them and had been nailed directly in the face with a snowball that had missed Chase.

“Uh oh.”

“I’M GONNA KILL YOU BASTARDS!”

Of course, Anti wouldn’t really kill- or even seriously injure- any of them. If he had any intention of doing so, he would’ve done it long ago, and a little snow to the face certainly wasn’t gonna break him. But he wasn’t above throwing a couple punches, not to mention biting, so it was still best to run in situations like this.

The others paid them no mind, far too used to this kind of thing. Instead, Jackie finished adding the rocks Robbie had collected to the snowman’s face, and Marvin used his finger to carve a mask shape around the eyes. “Just like us!”

“Hell yeah!”

They helped Robbie find some sticks to make arms; meanwhile, Anti caught up to Chase and JJ and tackled them to the ground, wrestling around in the snow.

“HEY!” Henrik’s yelled from the doorway. “Why don’t you all come inside and warm up before you kill each other?”

Despite his threats, Anti had, in fact, lit a fire in the fireplace, and they pulled out a couple of blankets as well. The room got darker as the sun set, but none of them bothered to get up to see if the power was back on. They just sat together, cozy and comfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is what was supposed to be Day 5 of my 25 Days of Christmas, so clearly I'm a little behind, but I'm going to try to catch up today! Which reminds me, I haven't mentioned yet - my Tumblr is henrik-von-schneeplestein if you want to be friends - or just to yell at me to get back to writing ;)


End file.
